Bob vs Brenda
by Manny Edwards
Summary: Two of my OCs get into a fight with each other, which causes an extremely dangerous situation as they each have numerous superpowers. Will the Powerpuffs break the fight up in time, or will Townsville be destroyed by the brawl?
1. OCs

The two OCs of mine this story mainly focuses on are...

* * *

Bob Duxley- Blue Powerpuff Boy

Age: 5 or 6, depending on the story

Features: Neat, earlobe-length blonde hair (grows in large floppy "spikes"); thick-rimmed glasses

Eye Color: Blue

Alignment: Good

Allies: The other Powerpuffs, the Rowdyruffs (sometimes)

Enemies: Most villains

Friends: Candy, Bubbles, Nash, Doug

Rivals: Boomer, Brenda

Born in southwestern Connecticut in July 1993, Bud's family moved to Townsville in April 1999. After using their inherited superpowers to defeat an intimidating monster, he and his two brothers Bud and Bill became the Powerpuff Boys, fighting crime alongside the PPGs.

Bob, being the smart one, never seems to be taken seriously because of his quirky behavior. However, he comes up with the best plans when he and his brothers are in a tight spot.

* * *

Brenda Winters- Red Rowdyruff Girl

Age: "6"

Features: waist-length "red" ponytail; neat red ribbons

Eye Color: Red

Alignment: Usually neutral, sometimes evil

Allies: The other Rowdyruffs, the Powerpuffs (sometimes)

Enemies: The Powerpuffs (sometimes)

Friends: Bud, Brick

Rivals: Bob, Candy, Dakota

Created by Him and Mojo Jojo, she and her sisters initially set out to destroy the Powerpuffs and take over Townsville on their creators' behalf, but after a battle with the 'Puffs on a flaming, speeding train, followed by some comtemplation over their roles as "errand girls", they've become "friends" with our heroes.

As the leader, she's bossy at times; this leads to arguments with her sisters. She like to headbutt enemies in battle.

* * *

Other OCs of mine that appear in this story are:

* * *

Bud Duxley- Red Powerpuff Boy

Age: 5 or 6, depending on the story

Features: Very short "red" hair; backwards red baseball cap

Eye Color: Red

Alignment: Good

Allies: The other Powerpuffs, the Rowdyruffs (sometimes)

Enemies: Most villains

Friends: Blossom, Brenda

Rivals: Brick, Nash

Bud is always trying to seem better than his brothers. His boastful, jerky shell hides the insecure individual he is at heart. However, due to him gaining a host of fire-related powers while battling a moderately dangerous villain, he's been even more of a braggart then before.

* * *

Bill Duxley- Green Powerpuff Boy

Age: 5 or 6, depending on the story

Features: Messy, shoulder-length black hair; small black bull's skull necklace

Eye Color: Green

Alignment: Good

Allies: The other Powerpuffs, the Rowdyruffs (sometimes)

Enemies: Most villains

Friends: Buttercup, Dakota

Rivals: Butch

Bill is younger than Bud and Bob, but he sure doesn't act like it. He's much stronger than his siblings, often carrying things his brothers would never dream of lifting with ease. However, he seems to be the silent type, usually keeping his many thoughts to himself.

* * *

Candy Winters- Blue Rowdyruff Girl

Age: "6"

Features: Shoulder length blond, curly hair, often tied into a bun

Eye Color: Blue

Alignment: Usually neutral, sometimes evil

Allies: The other Rowdyruffs, the Powerpuffs (sometimes)

Enemies: The Powerpuffs (sometimes)

Friends: Bob, Boomer, Bubbles

Rivals: Brenda

She's second in command of the RRGs, which is sometimes stressful as her and Brenda have differing views on many things. She can seem cold and even antisocial at times, but she has a soft spot for the other blues…

* * *

Dakota Winters- Green Rowdyruff Girl

Age: "6"

Features: Short, spiky, black hair

Eye Color: Green

Alignment: Usually neutral, sometimes evil

Allies: The other Rowdyruffs, the Powerpuffs (sometimes)

Enemies: The Powerpuffs (sometimes)

Friends: Bill, Buttercup, Butch

Rivals: Bill, Buttercup, Butch, Brenda

Dakota's the toughest out of her sisters. She can be a sadistic and unpredictable fighter, but her sisters usually keep her in check.

* * *

Jeff Nash- "Friend" of the Powerpuffs

Age: 6

Features: Ear-length, straight brown hair; freckles; slightly taller than 'Puffs

Eye Color: Hazel

Alignment: Usually neutral, almost always does what he wants

Allies: The Powerpuffs (sometimes)

Enemies: He's made a lot...

Friends: Bob

Rivals: Bud, Brick, Mitch

Nash was a new student, joining the 'Puffs class on the first day of first grade. Due to his deeds and personality, he's not the type of person you'd typically be friends with...

* * *

Natalie Nash- Jeff Nash's mom

Age: 34

Features: Short, straight, brown hair, tied into a ponytail; freckles

Eye Color: Hazel

Alignment: Neutral (regular Townsville citizen)

Natalie is the caring single mother of Nash (she won't divulge on who his father is). Although she owns a truck, she hasn't worked as a truck driver since she had Jeff, and she currently owns a coffee shop near her uptown Townsville home. She is oblivious to many of Nash's actions, and thus rarely punishes him for them.

* * *

For a full and updated list of my OCs, go to my profile. Hope you enjoy this story!


	2. El Parque, Part One

Sorry if the "feel" or mood of the story keeps changing, I wrote certain parts of the chapter several days apart from each other.

Enjoy...

* * *

October 16, 1999, around 11AM.

"The city… of _Townsville,_" the narrator began, "Is strangely peaceful today as there has been no crime since the previous night. Taking advantage of this sudden free time, Blossom makes the 'Puffs and 'Ruffs meet in the park downtown…"

Standing in a circle at the top of a secluded hill near the park's center, the twelve superpowered 6-year-olds were slightly irritated at each other. Brick turned to Blossom. "Hey, Bloss, why'd you bring us here again?"

"Yeah," Brenda added, "In case you haven't realized yet, we aren't exactly the _best_ of friends…"

"Hey, that's something _I_ would say!" Bob pointed out. Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Blossom asked/answered. "We're here to _train._"

"…Train for _what?_" Dakota asked, puzzled.

"Well, I always thought we should practice our abilities, you know, make them better, find new ways to use them… you know, to help us fight crime more efficiently."

Butch chuckled. "Sorry, babe, but us Rowdyruffs… we aren't superheroes." His hands balled up into fists, which started glowing a dark green.

"Hey, are you planning to do something with those?" Buttercup snarled, pointing to Butch's fists. "Because I _won't_ let you."

"Hey, are you trying to threaten my _friend?_" Dakota snarled, taking out a small penknife. "Because _I_ won't let you."

"Oh, look, it seems Buttercup's outnumbered," Bill sighed, getting into a fighting stance. "Guess I should even the odds…"

_Oh, no, _Bob worried, _The greens are gonna start brawling any second now, and they're gonna drag the rest of us into it. I gotta _do _something about this…_

Bob quickly moved to the center of the group. His arms outstretched, he tried to act as a buffer between the greens. "Guys, you don't have to do this," he said to them. "I know we aren't on the _best_ terms, but I know we can solve this _without violence._"

"And of course, all this is coming from the _weakest_ 'Puff."

Bob whipped around to see Brenda behind him, smirking. Bored and grumpy due to being forced to come here on her free time, she was itching for any source of entertainment, even if that meant pissing off Bob. "You're only saying that because you wouldn't last very long fighting against one of us," she continued. "In fact, even _Erica_ would _cream_ you."

Blossom took a step forward, trying to stop Brenda from doing anything she would regret, but Bud held her back. "Hold on," he said. "I wanna see where this is going…"

"What are you talking about?" Bob asked. "I beat _Bud._"

"But in the end, _you_ were the one who was 'worse for wear'," Brenda countered. "And the person who you thought was your _friend, _the person you fought Bud for as you tried to _protect_ him... He just _kicked you in the balls_ and left you to _lie_ there."

Bob eyes darkened. "It doesn't matter who's more hurt in the end, as long as you can keep fighting." He looked Brenda dead in the eye. "Plus, Nash _is_ my friend. I don't need to prove that to you." Bob turns his back to Brenda, about to fly away. "You don't really understand the concept of 'friendship', do you?" Now it was his turn to smirk. "That's probably why you came here, even though you weren't too keen on seeing us. There's no one else to spend time with, no one else that can socialize with you, no one else you can call a _friend-_"

Brenda suddenly headbutts Bob in the back. Falling to the ground, the RRG leader drives his head into the ground as they slide down the hill, covering Bob's face in dirt and blood. Soon the two are out of sight, having disappeared into the forest surrounding the hill. Bud chuckled as he watched the scuffle. "To be honest, I didn't see that coming…"

Blossom sighed. "Bud, you _idiot._"

Bud turned to Blossom, a look of feigned hurt on his face. "Blossom, why would you call me something so… _offensive?_ I thought we was _friends!_"

"That's not what I meant, Bud, you _know-_"

"I thought we had a _bond-_"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Bill and Buttercup yelled in unison, obviously annoyed at the teammate.

"Okay! _Sheesh,_" Bud groaned. "Look, guys, we'll just fly over to Bob and Brenda and get them to stop fighting. What can go wrong with a plan that _simple?_"

"How about _everything?_" Dakota muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dakota," Bud countered, "Of course, _you've_ come up with a better idea, haven't you?"

"…"

Bud turned away, smirking. "That's what I thought. Now let's catch up to those two before they break something." He jumped down to the foot of the hill and flew into the dense woods Bob and Brenda tumbled into a few minutes earlier, leaving the others to decide whether to follow him or not.

"Well, Bud _does_ have a point…" Blossom thought out loud. "I think I should follow him…"

"Hey, Blossom, maybe I should go with you," Bubbles suggested.

"He certainly is… an _interesting_ person," Candy commented. "I think I'll join you two."

Bill shrugged. "Might as well," he mumbled, moving over to the three girls.

"The heck is going on?" Brick asked insincerely. "Bud isn't the _boss_ of us!"

The Rowdyruff Boys hovered above the ground. "We have _better_ things to do than to chase those two around all day," Butch said. "We're going _home._"

The three RRBs flew away. Blossom sighed, then turned to Buttercup and Dakota. "What about you two?"

"Oh, we're not _stopping_ Brenda and Bob," Buttercup answered.

"We're _watching them fight!_" Dakota answered.

Blossom sighed again. "Of course…" She looked around at the others. "Alright, everyone, move out!" Once she said this, she, Bubbles and Bill flew into the brush after Bud, while Buttercup and Dakota flew over the forest, looking for signs of a superpower-fueled brawl.


	3. El Parque, Part Two

Here's the new chapter! I had to rewrite this at least twice before I was satisfied enough with it...

* * *

Moved on by the momentum they got from tumbling down the hill, Bob and Brenda roll into the center of a small clearing. Quickly standing up, the two check their injuries.

Brenda (thinking): *glances at her arms* Good, only have a few scratches… *looks over at Bob, noticing the blood oozing down his face* Bob, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be doing too well… All the easier to take him down!

Bob (thinking): *props himself up by a tree to steady himself* Aw, man, I can't be like this already… This'll just make it easier for Brenda to take me down-

Suddenly, Brenda seems to come out of nowhere, uppercutting Bob and launching him straight into the air. Luckily for him, Bob quickly recovers, hovering in the air.

Brenda: *chuckles* Looks like you're finally putting up a fight…

Brenda blasts off in Bob's direction, causing him to panic. Flying higher and higher, he shoots numerous rays and lasers at Brenda, who manages to dodge them all, staying on his tail. After passing by some clouds, Bob turns around and begins to charge up a large energy ball, which Brenda easily sees. Instead of trying to avoid it, however, she speeds up, heading straight for the attack.

Brenda: Oh, so you think that can beat me? Bring it on!

Before Bob can charge the energy ball to full size, Brenda headbutts him, smashing her forehead into Bob's exposed stomach. This causes him to let go of the energy ball, which promptly explodes. The blast propels the two into the ground below. Bob lands on his right knee, badly straining it. He clutches his damaged knee in pain, unable to stand. Brenda, meanwhile, crashes into a rock, her body bouncing of the stone and landing on the ground. She doesn't move.

Bob (pained): Brenda's down! This is my chance!

Bob tries to stand up, but his knee buckles, and he falls back to the ground. After a few more tries, he decides to hover in the air to avoid using his leg.

Bob: Guess this'll have to do… Now to go for Brenda… *turns around* What the-

Brenda has somehow gotten back to her feet, her cheek slightly bruised. Smiling wickedly, her right hand starts to glow red, tiny spurts of crimson lightning shooting out her palm. She balls her glowing hand into a fist and races over to Bob.

Bob: Oh, crap-

(Line Break Here)

A few minutes later, Blossom and her "search team" flies into the clearing. There is no one in sight, but clear evidence of the fight is there instead. fallen trees, deep craters and the like.

Bud (sarcastic): Great job, guys! We lost them!

Candy: Well, if it wasn't for Bubbles slowing us down, we would've been here in time to stop them!

Bubbles: Hey, I told you I left Octi back at the hill! I needed to go look for him!

Blossom: And I told you to stop bringing Octi on missions!

Bill (low voice): Guys, shut up and listen. There's someone over there…

When the five of them had gone silent, they were able to hear Buttercup and Dakota chatting nearby.

Buttercup (far-off): The fight's going great so far! I can't believe Bob's bleeding already!

Dakota: (next to Buttercup [far-off]): *laughs* Did you see when they pretty much blew themselves up? If they keep this up, they could cause Townsville some major damage…

Blossom: …

Buttercup: Hey, Dakota, did you see where they went?

Dakota: Yeah, I think they took the fight to Main Street or something.

Buttercup: *chuckles* I think this fight's about to get a lot more interesting…

Blossom: *gasps* Oh, no! We've gotta stop them!

Buttercup: Hey, what the- Aw, man Blossom and her buzzkills are trying to screw things up!

Dakota: Not if we get back to the fight first and stop them!

Buttercup and Dakota fly away, on route to Main Street.

Bud: *sighs* You just had to-

Blossom: It doesn't matter now! We gotta catch up to those two!

Bud: *groans* Fine…

The five of them fly off after Buttercup and Dakota, quickly gaining on the two greens.

Candy: You know, I expect to get something out if this when it's all over…

* * *

I'm creating a poll today (my first one), and the point of it is to see who you guys want to win this fight: Bob or Brenda. Remember to visit my profile and vote!


	4. Main Street

Sorry this chapter's so short. I've planned a reboot of one of my FictionPress stories, and that project took up a ton of my time. This fanfic'll be over soon, and around the time it ends, I'll start posting a new one...

* * *

The force of Brenda's lightning punch is still propelling Bob across Townsville. Red static electricity ripples throughout his body as he tries to move- or slow down, at least. However, his efforts are to no avail, and he crashes into an office building just off Main Street. The impact of the crash causes the building to collapse on top of him. Brenda watches from nearby.

Brenda: Bet that did a number on him. If that's the case, it's time to end this.

Brenda flies over to the destroyed building and begins to search for Bob. A few seconds later, she finds him covered in cement dust and pulls him out of the rubble, holding him by his hair.

Brenda (mocking tone): Oh, hey, Bob! *cocks fist back* Listen, this isn't gonna hurt a bit- that is, until the real pain kicks in…

Bob: *chuckles*

Brenda: Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be laughing-

Bob suddenly knees Brenda in the stomach, causing her to bend over in pain and let go of him, as well. He then hits her with a double axe handle to her back, causing her to drop to her knees.

Bob: Heh… Who's the weak one now?

Infuriated by Bob's comment, Brenda uses her legs to sweep him off his feet. Before he hits the ground, however, she delivers an elbow smash to his back, once again sending him flying. Brenda shoots a large blast of red energy at Bob, and when it hits him, it creates an explosion that can be seen from miles away.

Brenda: Maybe I went a little overboard with that last attack. I should go check on him... Maybe beat him up some more if he's okay...

Brenda flies over to the site of the explosion to find a huge, black crater in the mostly of the road, but no sign of Bob whatsoever.

Brenda: Hmm, that's strange… Where is he?

Bob: LOOKING FOR ME?!

Brenda: *turns around* What the-

Flying in out of nowhere, Bob, his clothes and hair singed in multiple places, clotheslines Brenda, slamming the back of her head into the pavement. Bob throws Brenda up into the air, then lifts up a nearby car, spins around, and lets go of the vehicle, sending it crashing into Brenda. The red RRG tumbles through the air before landing on top of a truck barreling down a highway just outside Townsville. The driver is a brown-haired woman, lean and in her mid-thirties, wearing acid-washed jeans and a red flannel shirt. She turns to her 6-year-old son, who's riding shotgun.

Woman: Hey, Jeff, did you hear that?

Nash: Yeah, Mom, but it's probably nothing…


	5. Nash And The Truck

So... the finale's only one chapter away. I'm closing the poll, and whoever won, well, wins this fight! No matter who ins or loses, this story's going to start a few rivalries that are going to be continued in my future fanfics...

Oh, and if you're wondering, Nash _doesn't_ have any powers. Never had, never will.

* * *

Bob lands on top of the same truck and crouches, waiting for Brenda to get up.

Bob: C'mon, Brenda… I didn't hit you that hard, did I?

Hearing this, Brenda gets even more angry at Bob and gets to her feet as quickly as possible. Once she's up, Bob runs at her at a blinding speed, attempting to tackle her.

Brenda: Oh, so you're trying to use my own moves against me? Not a chance!

Brenda easily sidesteps Bob. Grabbing his wrist as he runs by, she backflips and stomps on Bob's head, driving him face-first into the truck's metal trailer.

Natalie (Nash's Mom): There's that sound again…

Nash: Hey, Mom, why don't I check it out?

Natalie: Okay…

Nash rolls down his window and looks back, to the top of the trailer. He quickly notices Brenda and Bob there, beating the stuffing out each other.

Nash: *turns back to Natalie* Uh…

* * *

Bob and Brenda are slowly exchanging weak blows due to their fatigue. Brenda, however, starts to punch faster and faster, dazing Bob. But then, Bob somehow ducks her latest punch and decks her three times across her face, slowly but powerfully. Brenda blocks the fourth punch, though, and knees Bob in the stomach. Doubling over from the blow, he falls off the edge of the truck, but is able to grab on to the side of the trailer. Brenda looms over him, ready to knock him off the truck.

Brenda: Huh. Looks like I win after all. Too bad everyone saw it coming-

Brenda is suddenly silenced as Nash, who managed to climb on top of the trailer during the fight, superkicks her in the back of her head. She falls off the truck and rolls into the highway- and incoming traffic. Nash then gives Bob a hand and pulls him back up on the trailer.

Bob (out of breath): Thanks, Nash. *breathes* Wait- how did you get here?

Nash: Dude, this is my mom's truck. I was riding shotgun when I saw you guys fighting and decided to interfere. Had to sneak past Mom, though…

* * *

Meanwhile, Natalie glances to the seat next to her and notices it's empty.

Natalie: *shrugs* Meh. Jeff's probably taking a nap in the backseat or something…

* * *

Nash: Hey, why are you two fighting, anyway? I thought-

Bob: Dude, now's not the time- she's coming back!

Nash squinted to see Brenda flying straight for him. He guessed she was going to make it back to them in a few seconds.

Nash: Don't worry, man. We'll use the fact that there's two of us and one of her to our advantage. You know, nWo style?

Bob: Hmm… You're probably right, but-

Brenda suddenly swoops in out of nowhere and tackles Bob. Nash acts quickly and pushes her off of his friend. She gets up and is about to punch him (Nash) when she hesitates, surprised.

Brenda: Nash?

Nash: Yeah?

Brenda: Aren't you that kid who pulls those petty pranks at school?

Nash: Petty?!

Nash runs at Brenda and is about to punch her when he stops.

Nash: Nah. It's not worth it, wasting my time on someone like you…

Brenda: What?

Nash: Oh, didn't you hear? Everyone thinks you absolutely suck as a Rowdypuff, or whatever they call you guys.

Brenda: What do you mean by "everyone"? What do you mean-

Bob suddenly grabs Brenda from behind, trapping her in a sleeper hold. Nash then kicks her exposed chest rapidly until she falls to the "floor", barely moving. Nash and Bob look at each other.

Bob: … What do we do now?

Nash: *smirks* I think I have an idea.


	6. Finale

**So... this is the final chapter! I put more effort into it than the others, but it didn't take as long to write as they did, either...**

* * *

Bob flies over behind the truck and grabs the trailer. He rips it from the truck and flies off, carrying it over his head. He sets it down in a field about a mile away. He lands on the soft grass and steps back as Nash jumps down from the top of the trailer, Brenda slung over his shoulder in a fireman's carry (Nash is powerless, but he's pretty strong for his age). I wonder what Nash is planning, Bob thinks as he watches his friend lay Brenda down in front of them. Knowing him, it probably won't be pretty…

Nash turns around and smirks. "Okay, that went pretty well, considering I could've fallen to my death during that flight. Now for the next phase…"

"Yeah, that's just it," Bob says. "What exactly are you planning?"

"You'll see." Nash walks over to the trailer doors. Picking up a small rock, he repeatedly bashes it against a padlock bonding the two doors together.

Bob walks over to his friend, concerned. "Nash, tell me what you're planning now."

Nash doesn't stop, or even look away from, his current task. "Aw, what's the matter, Bob?" he asks in a mocking tone. "Don't trust me?"

"Sort of. I want to know what you have in mind."

Nash breaks the lock and tosses the rock aside. The doors open to reveal dozens of green, unmarked metal barrels perfectly stacked to save space. However, they almost completely fill up the trailer, leaving only a small space at Nash's end. "Alright, here's the plan," he says, finally answering Bob's questions. "We lock Brenda in this trailer, right, and then you throw the trailer over there…"

Nash points over to a familiar-looking trailer park at the edge of the field. Bob facepalms when he sees it. "I can't do that, Nash. Don't you realize how many people could get injured, or even killed?"

"You didn't think about that when you wrecked everything you touched in that fight you just had with Brenda."

"...Touche."

"Ow, my stomach…"

Bob and Nash whipped around to see a now-conscious Brenda slowly getting to her feet. She face shows pure anger once she notices her two enemies.

"I'm gonna kill you two!"

Brenda runs full speed at Bob. Her forehead glows red as she headbutts the blue PPB, creating a small explosion that knocks Nash back twenty feet. He (Nash) quickly gets up, but hacks up crimson that splatters across the ground in front of him.

Crap, that hurt… Nash thinks, staggering back over to the action. And didn't even get the full force of that attack…

The smoke clears as Nash makes it back, giving him a clear view of the fight. Bob, his shirt ripped and chest bleeding, manages to stand up before Brenda, who is reeling from the damage the headbutt did to her cranium. Bob pulls Brenda up by the hair and beckons Nash over.

"What do you want me to do?" Nash warily asks, keeping his distance.

At this point Brenda starts to struggle. "Never mind," Bob sighs, letting go of her. Before Brenda can react, Bob hits her across the face with a spinning reverse roundhouse kick, stunning her. Taking advantage of this, Bob picks her up bridal style, throws her into the trailer, closes its door and melts them locked using his heat vision.

"Quick, Bob!" Nash suddenly pipes up. "Throw it!"

Bob brow furrows. He shakes his head, taking a step back from the trailer. "I told you, I can't do that! I-" Bob stops as he hears a loud thudding. His eyes widen in surprise as Brenda's clenched fist busts a hole in her metal prison. "Never mind!" he yells, picking the trailer up. He tosses it like a javelin, and it flies through the air before crashing into a luxury RV in the center of the trailer park, exploding on contact. One by one, all the vehicles and trailers in the enclosure catch fire. Within minutes, the entire park is up in flames as the smell of rotten meat and raw sewage fills the air.

"Aw, sick!" Bob gags as he notices the strong odor. "What was in those barrels?!"

"To be honest, Bob," Nash answers, shrugging, "You don't want to know…"

Buttercup and Dakota suddenly crash-land next to the two friends. The two greens scramble to their feet as Blossom, Bud, Bubbles, Candy and Bill land in front of them, their arms crossed. "Buttercup, what you and Dakota are doing right now is really irresponsible," Blossom chides. "You don't realize what us five are trying to do! We need to-" Blossom stops to sniff the air. "Hey, what's that smell?"

The seven newcomers notice the wreck of the trailer park. Candy and Dakota turn to Bob and Nash in shock. "You. Did. Not."

"We didn't do what?" Bob asks.

"You two idiots just destroyed Rowdyruff HQ!"

"Oh, so that's what that RV was doing there…" Nash mumbles.

"You blew up my house, too!"

Mitch is standing at the edge of the field in front of the trailer park, covered in ash. Nash smirks.

"Now that's what I meant to do."

Mitch howls in anger and runs over to Nash, who sees Mitch coming and hits him with a spinebuster. Nash pounces on the downed Mitch, and they starts punching each other.

"BOB!"

Brenda runs out of the trailer park's flames, her clothes and hair burnt in numerous places. She clotheslines Bob, downing him. From there, Brenda kicks Bob in his knees over and over, showing no intention of stopping.

"Hey, Powerpuff Dorks! Prepare to get your butts kicked!"

Brick, Boomer and Butch fly in out of nowhere and attack Bud, Blossom and Bill. Watching the huge fight unfold before them, Buttercup, Bubbles, Dakota and Candy look each other in the eyes. The four of them shrug, then start trading blows.

* * *

**NO ONE WINS! Oh, come on, it was obvious that was going to happen, what with the poll and everything. Right now I'm writing up some one-shots based on the rivalries featured at the end of this chapter. Expect to see them soon!**


End file.
